sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Mason
)]] Name: Stephanie Mason Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Biology, Socialising with friends, Playing the piano, Art, Badminton. Appearance: At 5'7 and 116lbs, her general appearance could be best described as being "Ethereal". She has long, wispy ash-blonde hair which reaches past her shoulders. Her face, whilst not gaunt, is thin and angular in shape. She has squinted eyes, and grey irises along with long thin eyebrows. Her straight nose is petite, and her lips are distinctly thin. Her skin is very pale, giving her an almost ghostlike appearance. Whilst her breasts are reasonably small, she does have a nice curviness to her otherwise skinny body. She rarely, if ever, wears make-up of any kind apart from black eye-liner which she wears on special occasions, such as the Announcement Day. She, like her sister, likes to dress conservatively. During the Announcement Day, she decided to wear a grey V-neck sweater over a white shirt, a knee length black skirt, a pair of black shoes and a black hairband. Biography: Stephanie and her identical twin, Sophie, were the offspring of Matthew and Genevieve Mason, two wealthy bureaucrats who brought her and Sophie up to respect the government and obey the law like good citizens. Her life up until the announcement day had been fairly uneventful. She and her sister spent the first 11 years of their life in Cleveland, Ohio before moving to Pittsburgh, wherein they began to specialise in their favourite subjects. Whilst Sophie was interested in studying Literature and Mathmatics, Stephanie was more interested in studying Art and Biology. However, due to her preference to spending time with her friends over studying long and hard, she's only managed to get average marks for her subjects (Mainly C's and the occasional B in Biology). Their favourite pastimes also differed somewhat, Stephanie having a preference to playing the piano whilst Sophie preferred to play the violin. This was partially due to their parents subtly dictating from an early age which things they'd be good at doing. Whilst her sister noticed this early on, Stephanie spent the majority of her life being blissfully unaware of her parent's influence until she was explicitly told so by Sophie a few months before the announcement day. Whilst she didn't believe Sophie at first, the clues quickly came into place when her parents suggested that she go visit the National Art Museum rather then go to her friend's house. Ever since then, whilst she still loves her parents, she couldn't help but not trust them as much as she used to. Its also because of their upbringing that she and Sophie believe that the government are doing the right thing, and that if it wasn't for them the entire country would be in anarchy and disarray. One hobby that they do share a common interest which wasn't hammered into them by their parents on the other hand was badminton. They would often practice with one another to see who was the better player, although for the most part Sophie would be the victor during these games. Teamed together on the other hand, the two are considered to be almost unstoppable and rarely lose a match. Whenever she and her sister are seen together, they usually seem look and act very alike. They both wear similar clothing, have the same hushed tone of voice, and are practically identical with the exception of the fact that Sophie wears a red headband instead of a black one. It only whenever their apart or alone that the difference between them are more obvious. Stephanie for one is far more pleasant and friendly then her sister, although at the same time she's also a lot more nervous and emotional. Whilst Sophie prefers to stay quiet and study in the background, Stephanie loves to hang out with her friends and be a member of the crowd. That being said, she isn't very good at making important decisions and often relies on her more assertive sister's advice. Seeing as they're identical twins, Stephanie and Sophie share a very close relationship with one another. They're rarely seen apart, and prefer to stick together whenever possible (With the exception of certain events such as whenever Stephanie wants to hang out with friends who don't get along with Sophie). Whilst Stephanie can more or less get along fine as an individual, for the most part she's far more comfortable whenever she knows for certain that Sophie's fine. However, one unfortunate implication of their close relationship is that many of their classmates like to irritate them by jokingly claiming that their relationship have incestuous overtones. This was made even worse during an infamous incident that occurred whilst the two where attending a friend's party, wherein the two ended up kissing each other after drinking one too many beers. The kiss in question was caught on camera, and after being posted on the internet has brought nothing but embarrassment whenever it has been brought up in conversation. Ever since the incident, Stephanie has been acting somewhat flirty towards members of the opposite sex in order to throw off any suspicions, and has even gone as far as publicly admitting her crush on Karl Chalmers despite his unpopularity with the rest of the school. Advantages: She's openly friendly and sociable towards others, and knows a reasonable amount on plant-life thanks to knowledge on Biology. She also has a multitude of friends, and a guaranteed ally in her sister Sophie provided that they meet up on the island. Disadvantages: Seeing as The Program requires there to be only one winner, her undying loyalty to her sister would hinder her later on in the game. She's very nervous and emotional, and the idea of her having to gun down all her friends would chill her to the bone. She's also very reliant on her sister whenever important decisions are concerned, and would be otherwise lost without her. Most of all, physically she's very weak and wouldn't last very long in a fight. Designated Number: Female Student #10 ---- Designated Weapon: Remington 870 Conclusion: I sincerely doubt that F10 will be able to handle the kick coming from the weapon she has been issued. Likely someone will manipulate her for her survival knowledge, and finish her off at the most opportune moment. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Henry Barren, Logan Sorenson '''Killed by: 'Ryan Montoya '''Collected Weapons: Remington 870 (Assigned weapon, Shared with Sophie), Crowbar (Shared with Sophie) Allies: 'Sophie Mason '''Enemies: 'Priscilla Sawyer, Henry Barren, Luke Mendoza, Logan Sorenson, Bryant Carver 'Mid-Game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stephanie, in chronological order. *Luck had nothing to do with it *It's On *Claustrophobe *Status Quo *Tessellate *Deception *Out of the Darkness, into the Night Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stephanie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program